


Coming Back to Me

by aphrodite_mine



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve cast Emma in my mind as a slightly older Evanna Lynch.  I’d put her about junior or senior year of high school age here. [I’ve also got a little bonus gift for my recipient, as well as the readers, a manip of the characters looking sexy and dangerous-ish.  <a href="//img517.imageshack.us/img517/9984/rogueemmacopyzn5.png”">Voila.</a>]</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coming Back to Me

